Spyro The Dragon: Ember's need of Rescue
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: Spyro and Ember have started to go out. But Gnasty, Ripto, and Red have teamed up and have kidnapped Ember. Will Spyro be able to save her. Sequel to A Hero's Tail. SpyroXEmber Chapter 2 finally done.
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys I LOVE the Spyro the Dragon Series. (Original and Legend Reboot Series) One of the pairings I like though is rather uncommon. SpyroXEmber. In this story Shadow Legacy is non-cannon, and takes place 3 months after Spyro A Hero's Tail.

Spyro lately has been finding himself talking to Ember a lot lately. He didn't know why but he felt that he should. Today's visit they went to the Meadow. "Look at all the flowers Spyro, aren't they pretty?" Ember asked. "Yes you are," Spyro said. "Huh?" Ember asked "I meant you are right," Spyro corrected himself. "Oh okay," Ember replied cheerfully. Now Spyro understood why he felt he should see Ember every day. At first he denied it but now he realized... He loved her. "How should I tell Ember?" He asked. "Tell me what?" Ember asked. "It's a surprise," He answered. "Okay," She replied still in a cheerful mood.

The sun had began to set. "(Go on tell her)" Spyro thought. "Ember," He started. "Yes Spyro?" Ember asked. "I need to tell you something," Spyro said. "What is it," Ember questioned. "I... I love you Ember," Spyro told her. "I LOVE YOU TOO SPYRO!" Ember said. They then pulled into a kiss and Spyro waked her home.

Little did they now that a Gnorc was spying on them and was Reporting to it's masters to tell them what he found out.

* * *

Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and Red the Dragon are all enemy's of Spyro. They have little in common, aside from one thing HATRED FOR THE PURPLE DRAGON! Their many defeats led them to ban together. "WHY SHOULD WE WORK TOGETHER!?" Ripto argued. "YOU KNOW AS WELL AS WE DO THAT IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'LL EVEN HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST THE DRAGON!" Red shouted back. "Very well so what's our plan of attack?" Ripto asked. "We sent a Gnorc to spy on Spyro and report to see who would affect him the most if he noticed that we had kidnapped them," Red said. "I see so we discover who is closest to him, then kidnap them and hold them for ransom. Then perhaps he will surrender and then we kill him," Ripto said evilly. "Correct that is the plan," Gnasty said. "Masters I found out who we shall abduct," The spy Gnorc said. "Great now who is it," Ripto said. "A pink dragon who goes by the name Ember, Spyro is in love with her, and she lives at the house 2004 in the dragon village." It replied. "Excellent work sir. Ripto go to this house and bring her here," Red said. "Okay, I'll be back in an hour," He said. "Spyro this time you shall be defeated mark my words you will pay," The trio all said in unison.

* * *

9:00 pm that night

Ripto had arrived at Ember's house and just by looking at it he said, "You call this a house?" As he made his way through the house he knocked a glass over waking Ember up. He then grabbed her and she screamed. " **SPYRO HELP ME!**" She shouted. Spyro who lived a block away heard her scream and rushed over to her house. "Ember I'm coming for you!" Spyro shouted. "LET HER GO RIPTO!" He ordered. "If you want to see your girlfriend ever again you'll have to stop me, Gnasty, AND Red," Ripto said. "You teamed up," Spyro asked. "That's right Ta ta Spyro," Ripto said teleporting away. "How do we get into situations like this Sparx?" He asked. "Don't worry Ember I'll save you if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

The base

Ripto returned to the base Ember in hand. "Here she is," he said. "So your the girl Spyro likes," Gnasty said. "Okay now that you have me w-w-what are you going to do to me?" Ember said trembling with fear. "You'll find out. Gards take her to the dungeon," Red ordered. "HELP,"She screamed as the dragged her to the dungeon.

So what did you think Liked it, Disliked it. I won't take pairing ideas and hateful criticism but helpful criticism is always welcome. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. From rescuer to need of rescue

Spyro was furious he just started to go out with Ember and they where pulled apart. One thing was sure though he wouldn't rest until she was safe. He decided to start his quest to at the professors to see how Red escaped. He got to the lab to find utter chaos. Gnorcs and Rynocs where attacking the lab (what was left anyway). The whole building was destroyed. Hunter, Bianca, Sheila, Agent 9, Sargent Bird, and Bentley had been over run and there where 70 enemies total. "Whoa Now it's time to get serious," Spyro said. Spyro had defeated 12 before he was knocked unconscious like everyone else. "NOW WE HAVE THE WHOLE SET BRING THEM TO BASILISK (An OC)!" A Gnorc Ordered. They woke up in each in individual cells but close enough to talk with each other. "What's going on?" Spyro asked. "Well mate this is the dungeon of Basilisk the Bearded Dragon," Sheila said. "A dragon with a beard?" Hunter asked puzzled. "No a bearded dragon is a type of lizard," said Bianca. "Oh," he responded. "I need to get out of here Ember will be terrified they could be torturing her," Spyro said worried. "We know chap," Said Sargent Bird. An ominous voice was heard throughout the chamber, "Release Spyro for now he is to head to the arena to fight for his and his friends freedom." "Good luck Spyro you'll need it," Said Hunter.

To Be Continued


End file.
